choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PurplePassion20/Diamond Choices/It Lives Beneath
Spending time with Tom in Chapter 1: 4'''. This is a worthwhile diamond choice. For only 12 diamonds, you can find out some more information on the setting of the book (and the series as a whole), build your relationship with a potential love interest and boost nerve scores for both of you. *Diamond outfit in Chapter 1: '''3. Wearing this outfit boosts your nerve score, which is helpful (since the MC will still be "Haunted"), though it doesn't boost your relationship with the character who gave it to you. *Letting Parker drive you home in Chapter 2: 4'''. This choice boosts both your nerve score and Parker's, gives information on his backstory and allows you to build your nerve score with him if you wish. *Lore Documents 2 to 7: '''1. While these choices provides a bit of backstory, they don't change the gameplay or boost anyone's nerve score. The information in these documents is even explained by another character later on in the book anyway. *The Omen Bracelet: 4'. A very important item that gives you an immediate nerve boost ''and helps to boost your nerve in later chapters as well. *Having breakfast with Elliot in Chapter 3: '''3. This choice allows you to spend more time with Elliot and gain more information about the subplot involving the relationship between Elliot and Robbie. Though they become a couple regardless of your choices, you also get a small nerve boost (which helps if you lost 3 nerve points earlier in the chapter). *Go on a tour of Ned's house with Imogen in Chapter 3: 4 , possibly 5. One of the most beneficial diamond choices. You get nerve boosts for you and Imogen (and Parker, though that happens in the following chapter), some more information about the mysteries of Pine Springs, a chance to boost your relationship with Imogen and the Skeleton Key. The Skeleton Key is an item that is used multiple times throughout the book and provides nerve boosts each time. *Go to Danni's house in Chapter 4: 4'''. You get the chance to boost both yours and Danni' relationship and nerve score (the latter is especially important for Danni, since she still has a nerve score of 0 by the end of Chapter 3), as well as finding out more info about the mysteries of Pine Springs. *Befriend the Otter: '''3. Befriending the Otter gives you, Danni and Parker a nerve boost and the Otter reappears later on to help you (though this only results in one timed choice being skipped over). Exactly how useful this choice is mainly depends on your current nerve score. *Seeing Stone: 4 or 5. It's the first Rune Item. In addition to helping you unlock the mysterious case, this item will come in handy in the future and boost nerve score for Danni (who most likely still has the lowest nerve score at this point in the story). *Befriend the Coyote: 3'''. Unlocks a short but sweet scene that boosts yours and Tom's nerve score. The coyote helps out later on but only appears briefly (and is more helpful if a certain character has a low nerve score and can't save themselves). *Spend time with Tom in Chapter 5: '''3 or 4. This diamond choice is more useful if you are romancing Tom, or if you got the bad ending from the previous book and need to boost Tom's nerve score to make up for it. Regardless, it's still a fun bonus scene. *Spellbook: 4'''. It's another special item that comes in handy later on in the book and boosts Tom's nerve score immediately (again, this is important if certain people died in the previous book and Tom's nerve score plummeted as a result). *Spend time with Imogen in Chapter 6: '''3 or 4. Boosts Imogen's nerve score and yours and allows you to gain more romance points with Imogen. How useful this choice is depends on whether or not you're romancing Imogen, though the nerve boost helps when she loses some nerve at the end of the chapter. *Diamond outfit in Chapter 7: 1 or 2. Only get this outfit if you particularly like it because it doesn't change much or improve your nerve score, or your relationship with love interests. *Spending time with Danni in Chapter 7: 3 or 4. In this diamond choice we learn more about Danni, including something that may lead her to do something that will cause a rift in the group in the future. Also, relationship and nerve scores between you and Danni can be increased with this diamond choices. *Runed Bolas: 4 or 5. This choice will give one of the characters a weapon that will come in handy repeatedly throughout the book, providing several nerve boosts and will bring you one step closer to unlocking the mysterious case. *Hiding with Parker in Chapter 8: 3 or 4. You have the option to boost your relationship with Parker and increase both of your nerve scores. This choice is more important if you are planning on romancing him and need to improve his nerve score. *Stun Baton: 4'''. A powerful weapon that comes in handy in various combat situations and provides high nerve boosts (in particular, to a character who needs to have a high nerve score to avoid a game-changing experience happening later on). *Befriending the Owl: '''3. Gives you a nerve boost immediately and provides another companion to help much later on (though how much help you and your group needs depends). *Adopting the Jackalope: 2 or 3. Gives you a nerve boost and unlocks a short scene later on. However, unlike the other three animal companions, this one doesn't aid you in combat. *Runed Wrench: 4 or 5. Another powerful weapon that also brings you one step closer to unlocking the mysterious case. It also provides a huge nerve score boost to a character who has a nerve check coming up soon (a negative outcome of this nerve check will have detrimental consequences for the rest of the story). *Get dinner with Imogen in Chapter 9: 3 or 4. Another chance to improve your relationship with Imogen, as well as nerve scores. *Diamond outfit in Chapter 10: 2 or 3. The outfit gives you a small nerve boost and impress other characters. *Spending time with any love interest in Chapter 10. Between 2 and 4. This is a 30 diamond choice (per love interest). If you've already romanced any of them and want to take things to the next level, there is a sex scene with your chosen love interest, as well as your ability to increase their nerve score. How important this choice is to you depends on your investment in your character's relationships and overall nerve scores. *Brass Knuckles: 4'''. As well as being a powerful weapon that is useful in combat (including the instant you obtain it, since there's a battle raging on), this choice also gives a large boost to the character who has a nerve check later on in the same chapter. *Spend time with Tom in Chapter 11: '''Between 2 and 4. This is another chance to boost Tom's nerve score and improve your relationship with him. However, Tom has already had his nerve check, and raising his nerve score may not be necessary at the moment (also, you might already have plenty of romance points with him). *Runed Handcuffs: 4''' Provides Parker with a nerve boost and brings you another step closer to unlocking the mysterious case (as well as coming handy later). *Spending time with Danni in Chapter 12: '''Between 2 and 4. Boosts Danni's nerve score (and yours), as well as your relationship. Much like Tom, Danni has already had her nerve check, so raising her nerve might not be necessary. However, this is the last diamond choice before the group nerve check. You need 235 points overall to pass the nerve check; if taking this choice will make the difference between passing and failing, taking it is highly recommended. *Lore document 8: 1 or 2: Unlike documents 2 to 7, this one isn't mentioned in Chapter 13. Getting it will give you a little more information that cannot be found anywhere else, though it doesn't affect much. *Go with Parker in Chapter 13: Between 3 and 5. Taking this choice will improve both yours and Parker's relationship (optionally) and nerve score. Though it depends on Parker's nerve score and your relationship with him, this could be one of the most impacting choices in the entire book. If Parker's nerve score is at a certain threshold, taking this choice is a must. It will make the difference between him passing and failing his nerve check (the latter will have drastic consequences for the rest of the book). *Ambush the cultists: 3 or 4. Taking this choice will provide both you and Parker with nerve boosts (important for the next chapter) and allow you to give Dick Sutcliffe a well-deserved punch in the face. This choice is more important if you need to boost your nerve score. *Lore Document 9: 3''': This document holds "an earth-shattering revelation" and will affect your dialogue options in a confrontation later in the chapter. *Spending time with love interests in Chapter 14: '''Between 2 and 4. If you need to boost their nerve score, or if you have enough romance points and want them to confess their love to you, this choice is recommended. Otherwise, it's not. *Runed Marlinspike: 5''': An extremely powerful weapon that works wonders in the battles to come and unlocks the final symbol on the mysterious case. It's a must-have, especially if you want to get that case open. *Recruit the new Redfield: '''4. An option that is not only useful for the fight ahead, but it strengthens the connection between the two books. If nothing else, seeing Redfield helping to battle the new Big Bad's minions is pretty awesome. *Take a break in Chapter 15: Between 2 and 5. This choice could mean anything from getting a little more time with your love interest to becoming the key to passing the group nerve check and keeping everyone alive, depending on how high or low everyone's nerve score is. If the latter, taking this choice is essential. *Play as Josephine Vance: 4'''. This choice allows us to play as another character and see a flashback that provides us with knowledge on the past from her perspective, giving us major storyline revelations and possibly changing how we see our main villain. *Go with Elliot to see Robbie in Chapter 17: '''2. We get to see more of Elliot and Robbie's relationship. This choice is up to you; it depends on whether or not you feel investment towards their relationship. Plus, your nerve score can't change in Chapter 17. *Spend time with your chosen love interest in Chapter 17: Depends entirely on your relationship with them and whether or not they are alive. You only get a sex scene with them if you have gotten enough romance points, they are alive and you take the diamond choice. *Seeing the new Redfield: 5. This choice unlocks a bonus scene at the end of the book that brings back a certain character from It Lives in The Woods, who was not seen again until this very moment whose appearance serves as a cliffhanger for the next one, thereby fully establishing the connection between the two books and paving the way for a third one. Regardless of any other choice in the game, this choice unlocks the true ending to It Lives Beneath. Category:Blog posts